Utopia
by Rikka-san
Summary: Kakashi sends team 7 into the forest of death for 5 weeks after Sasuke comes back, Sakura is falling in love with Naruto, Two dark figures are starting to persue Sasuke, All that's left is many questions that are being unanswered, What is happening? Narux
1. Chapter 1

Good lord this chapter was horrible when I didn't have Anazaki (Aka) Rai-chan! (My lord your my savior!) I have updated this so many times it's hard! Finally it is (Cries) It's been made beautiful! Anyway please enjoy and review and please give Rai-chan appriciation (without Rai I would be a dump)

Chapter 1: Hell pit

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled from a distance, "Naruto, what is it?" he looked at her and smiled, "We get to go on a mission" Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief; it had only been a week since Sasuke actually came back. She just stared into Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"Really?" She finally managed to choke out, "Yep and Sasuke is coming with us. Kakashi-sensei arranged it for us." Sakura twitched, she knew this was going to be a painful experience. Sasuke had just come back, and still he was pretty cold when anyone tried to talk with him. "Well Sakura-chan, lets go!" She followed him across the bridge into the forest.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said in a cold voice, "What is it?" Sasuke glared at him because Kakashi had been reading Icha Icha paradise while waiting for Sakura and Naruto. "What mission are we going on?" Kakashi put down his book sensing Naruto and Sakura landing about a foot away from him, "Your mission...is...to..."

"Did you get it?" the dark figure stared at the man, "Of course, who do you think I am?" He looked at the figure with an irritated look on his face. "Show me, where is it?" the human stared at him with a daunting look, just by looking, he knew that this person wasn't going to answer and decided to leave it at that.

"We need to get moving if they..." he was cut off at that moment "I know...we may as well go south instead of north, I can feel them coming," he looked at the gloomy dark figure in disbelief, "Why south?" the figure smiled slightly, "We are going to go visit my brother."

"What!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke frowned, activating his Sharingan immediately, "Yes I know you hate me now." Sakura glared at Kakashi, "The forest of death!"

"Five weeks!" Naruto added angrily.

"Why the fuck are we going into the hell pit?" Sasuke said in an emotionless voice. Sakura nodded as did Naruto, "This is an outrage! why must we stay there for five weeks?" Sakura screamed. "Teamwork," Kakashi added. They all went silent for a moment. Sasuke turned his head away, cursing himself mentally. He should have seen it coming. He should have just used teamwork during that week. He knew that Kakashi had been watching him the entire week.

Tsunade had told Kakashi that Sasuke had become like his brother. "_Old-Hag, I'm nothing like Itachi. Itachi is a heartless bastard. I wouldn't kill my own clan!_" Sasuke thought. As much as he wanted to believe it wasn't true, it was. He noticed he was becoming Itachi; he had abandoned his own friends to give up his life. He hadn't even seen Itachi's cold pale corpse lying on the ground before he once obtained his body (?). He thought of what had happened when Naruto had came and fought him.

_**Flashback **_

"Naruto, I already told you I'm going to give Orochimaru my life," Sasuke said while holding Naruto at the neck of his jacket. "Yah well...I won't...let you...I'm not...going to let you...kill yourself..." Naruto coughed out. "To late Naruto. Looks like you failed..." Naruto looked up at him, then Kyuubi interrupted, Sasuke had already entered his mind...

**Uchiha, I said you would regret it, I mean it to, kill him and you will not get what you desire most...the Mangkyou Sharingan. **

Sasuke looked at the fox with a cold glare, "Why do you say that now?" The demon smiled slightly.

**There is only one way to obtain it...that is to...kill...a...Uchiha... **

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How would you know?"

The demon chuckled.

**I know because I lent my power to Uchiha Madara, an Uchiha who sealed his father, but that's another story. I helped the Uchiha by giving him my power to defeat his father. He told me everything there is to know of an Uchiha.**

Sasuke glared at the fox demon, he then looked Naruto's way to see if he was catching everything. Naruto was just as curious as he was. He knew the demon wouldn't lie about something like this, but still he had to prove it. "Show me demon how so?" The demon chuckled as if he knew the Uchiha would say those very words. The Kyuubi closed his eyes then opened them violently. In moments Sasuke was in another world...

The past? The future?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that it was the demon's doing, he concentrated on his environment then saw an Uchiha go up to the fox demon. Sasuke knew immediately that it was Madara. "Kyuubi, I ask for your power and in return I will tell you the secrets of the Uchiha." The demon looked at him.

**Very well go on. **

The Uchiha bowed. "First of all the Uchiha's can only obtain the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing another Uchiha. The Uchiha's can also torture with their Sharingan. I also know the secrets of the Uchiha ancestors, and how they have defeated enemies countless times is in the woods near the village of Konoha. Go west of Konoha and you will find a statue, use chakra to activate its door, and it will move lowering stairs for whom ever chooses to go."

The demon stared at the man. He knew all of these things had been true and he knew that the temples power would serve him well in the end.

**Very well I shall lend you my power. **

Sasuke closed his eyes, he knew it was true. He then was placed back in the area he was previously in. Naruto stared at Sasuke, hoping Kyuubi had done something to change his mind. "I see, so it is true, that means...Orochimaru wants me to kill Naruto so the Akatsuki can't have him. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't give me the power of the Mangkyou Sharingan. Dammit!"

Sasuke and Naruto came back into reality, "Sasuke, I know it's hard, but please come back to Konoha." Naruto pleaded the dark-haired nin.

"Hmph, looks like I have no choice, I will come back but I need to prepare to defeat not only Orochimaru but Itachi also."

Sasuke looked up, from then on they went to Orochimaru's lair, but couldn't defeat the Sannin. Sasuke came close, but their fight collapsed the entire area, leaving them without having a trace on Orochimaru. Sasuke was still in denial about what had happened. He didn't know what he should have done in the situation with the Kyuubi. It was Naruto's power, and it would be a hassle in the future for him, he knew it would get out of control, yet at least Orochimaru taught him how to suppress it.

_**Flashback Over**_

"Sasuke, lets go to the gates of the forest, we already have our things." He stared at the pink haired konnichi, "Hn," Naruto glared at Sasuke and he knew this was going to be annoyingly long. "Why aren't you talking to us? We brought you back! You should be happy that you found out his plans!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, he didn't have to tell Naruto his thoughts. "Lets go," Sasuke led himself to the forest of death he called the hell pit.

Sweet chapter one is done (Chapter two here I come!) Again thank you Rai-chan! Lots of luff to da people who have been supporting me!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry everyone but I'm stopping this story I have to (Things happened) I lost interest in the story couldn't find anything to help me finish it. But I do have a whole new story that will be Naruto Sakura related.I will be spending my time on that one I might delete this story of change my mind and finish it later on.


End file.
